Twisted Fate
by uncoveredtruths
Summary: The day she announced it.. I didn't know what I would do. I knew my name would be drawn. It had to be, I was the Mockingjay, take me away and all hope will be gone too.
1. Chapter one: The Return

_I in no way own the Hunger Games, I am a mere fan, writing for pure fun._

The television flickered on, district update I figured. Boy was I wrong. There he stood; I could almost smell the disgusting aroma sent off from the white roses in his hands. Wasn't he dead? I saw him stampeded over the day I shot Coin, taking her life; the life of the woman who had ordered the death of my beloved Prim, my little sister, my only sister. The last bit of sanity vanished that day; I'd never be the same. I've lost too much.

I guess I could have seen what I wanted. And boy did I want him dead. I felt the old feelings coming back, the fear, the un-sureness, the memories returning. Prim, Rue, Cinna, everyone.

But then he came; reassuring me I'd be fine, that everything would be okay, comforting me in my time of need. Even after all that I caused him, he still loved me. I will never be able to pay him back, he's given me too much; the debt long pass payable, until today.

"Surprised are you, Panem?" He laughed, continuing on afterward. "You really didn't think I was gone did you? Ha." He shook his head disbelievingly and then pointed to the stage beside him. The camera followed. And there she stood, dressed in a wonderful green dress, suited with a silver belt. She looked beautiful, but also serious. Her outfit screamed her name all too well. With a returning nod, she began "Hello all, President Paylor here happy to announce something big, something great. You will all be happy to hear, I'm sure of it." She smiled and then nodded ahead of her, across the central plaza; the camera now taking aim at a stage across from where she stood. She soon made her way there, once again accompanied by Snow. He was baring a smile. Something big was going to happen. I studied the television searching for any type of clue, and there is was. The seal the president's seal, I gasped, not again, this couldn't happen again. It couldn't.

A rush of fear swept through my body, followed soon by anger. What was he going to do? What all was all my suffering for? Did all my loved ones die for nothing? No, they didn't. They died for something; it was just, that something was returning. Infecting a nation that he wasn't supposing to be a part of anymore. The nation that his chaos had made.

When I'm back to reality, I see Snow, he's standing proud. Staring into the camera, staring at me. It was crazy, but true. The look in his eyes, it said my name. It called for me. It told me everything I needed to know, that soon I'd be dead.

He licked his lips, "As president I'd like my first piece of business to be, well to introduce something I know you all missed during my absence. But instead, I'll allow the former president, Ms. Paylor to take care of that. As I have many duties to attend to. Good bye and till next time, Panem. Your returning president, Snow. Ms. Paylor, if you would." He said as he gestured to her, exiting the stage.

"I'd be honored, now on to the Hunger Games-"

I turn from the television, eyes watering. I'd once again be forced to fight. Even with my victor status, I know I'd be pushed into it; they'd find a way. I don't know how but they would.

"You're safe, they can't choose a Victor-" His voice was drained out by the crying coming from the audience, my attention immediately shifts.

She allows the crowd to calm down, "Yes, yes it's true. We will be starting new; I guess you could say fresh; a clean slate. Sixteen years of games down the drain. But that is fine, we are more than happy to restart. Reaping will be tomorrow, and the games, soon. And remember: May the odds ever be in your favor!" The screen goes black, so do I.

I smile at his face, he's saved me once again, another thing to add on the everlasting list of things that I owe him. Do I deserve it? No. Will he allow me to say it? No.

"Get up, you need to change. The reapings await." He says, brushing the mess of hair dangling in my face. I force a smile, hiding my uneasiness. "What happened?"

"You passed out." He said, grabbing my hand, squeezing it. Telling me everything would be okay.

"Oh." I sighed, looking down.

"Yea..."

"I'll get changed." I get up.

"Right, well I've chosen your clothes. It's in the bathroom drawer. I'm dressed, I'll be waiting." He says, embracing me in his arms. I squeeze his shirt in between my fingers. Closing my eyes tightly. Maybe if I do, once I open them, it'll be all gone, and I'll be safe.

I open them, it doesn't work.

I force myself to the bathroom. Stripping the clothes off of me. I step into the shower, allowing myself to be cleansed by the warm water.

After a huge amount of time, I'm out, getting dressed. I smile at the clothes he has chosen for me. It's the dress that started it all. My mother's dress. The Capitol had returned it to me long after the Coin incident. I tried to return it to my mother, but she wouldn't have it. I think she hates me, the letters have depleted greatly. I'm lucky to receive one every two weeks. She's stopped calling all together. But it's okay; I'd probably do the same. I would hate me too if I was her, I may have saved Prim the first time, but the second, I couldn't I allowed them to kill her. I wasn't there for her. And I brought this to her, I killed my sister.

I braid my hair down; I couldn't bring myself to style it as my mother did the first day, the reaping two years ago.

The walk there seems to take forever. I can't stop thinking about it. On arrival all eyes are on me. I don't return any. I can't let them feel bad for me. We all know what is going to happen here. I will be sent into a fight I won't return from. _I will die._

I make my way with him to our section. We are with the other eighteen year old kids. I make no attempt to talk to anyone, not even him.

It's quiet before Effie finally begins to speak. She's obviously upset, probably in terms with what will happen. She sighs, "Now remember: A new rule will be added. You may now volunteer for anyone, no matter the gender. We will choose two children, the genders, we don't know." The crowd is still as she dumps the two black boxes together, allowing for the names to be mixed. This year, we won't know who will chosen. Maybe two boys, or two girls, or even as it used to be a boy and a girl. It will all be a surprise. Except for the fact that we all know I'll be up there. We all stand in angst. She pulls out her hand. She reads the name _Rory Hawthorne_. Only fourteen, now being forced to play. He walks through the crowd, in tears as he has to force his six year old sister off of him, falling to the ground behind him as he slowly makes his way to the stage. Will no one volunteer for him? I was too scared to remember volunteering happened after the two were chosen.

The world then freezes. I can only see Gale in tears, having to watch his brother die in the games. No, I can't allow it. I shove through the crowd, feeling as if I won't make it. That the games will have begun long before I finally made it. I burst through an opening in the crowd front, screaming a loud _no!_ As I take the boy in my arms, the crowd in awe as I begin to tear up. Rory stares at me, forcing back his own tears. He whispers to me, "No." But it is too late; I've made up my mind. I turn bowing to Effie; she shakes her head to me, staring at me in disbelief, also wishing that I wouldn't do it. I wipe the few tears that are now lagging down my face as I clearly say, "I volunteer."

I make my way up, keeping my face straight. Effie is distracted by what I've just done; looking at me as if she wanted to hug me. Which right now, truth be told, I don't think I'd mind.

"Well Katniss, thank you for your eagerness. We'd love to have you be a part of our games!" She says redirecting the attention back to her.

She once again reaches for a slip of paper. She slowly pulls it out, Taking eye to the name she gasps. Did she pull my name? No, I know who. I shake my head. I wish it wasn't true, that this was all a dream. I force the tears that my eyes are begging to release back, fighting to stay calm. I feel as if I'll loose at any second. She then shakily lets it out, revealing the name. "Peeta Mellark."

The cameras are now all on me. Begging for my reaction I don't give in.

He slowly makes his way up and by my side. Grabbing my handing, giving it a slight squeeze. I look into his eyes, his beautiful eyes. I smile, knowing now what is it I'll have to do. I will save him. I will die for the boy with the bread. Taking a whipping for him, just as he did for me many years ago.

He looks at me, staring pass my eyes, and into my soul. Finding the truth, he knows me too well. He looks disgusted by my smile. His eyes widen. He now knows all that I plan to do. Squeezing my hand once more he begs for me to change my mind. Whispering a silent "No." I shake my head, I have to do this.

Effie talks for a while before saying the signature, "May the odds ever be in your favor!" Thus ending this year's reapings. Later we will all watch who else has been picked. She exits the stage in tears, poor Effie. How must it be watching children die? Children you've gotten close to in your short time with them? We may have spared her three years, but this time, my return will be nonexistent. I will die in the games. The Peacekeepers, newly trained and newly hired walk us off. We make our way to the Justice building to say our goodbyes. For me, my final goodbyes.

I'm only visited by one person, Gale's mother. She cries as I comfort her. She begs for my forgiveness. I pat her back. "It's not your fault." I smile, kissing her forehead. "They wanted this."

She's confused, staring at me puzzlingly. She's about to ask a question, but it's too late. Time is up. They drag her out.

Now time to make our way to the train.

The ride to the train isn't long at all. I step out the car. Taking notice to the crowd that has formed. They are silent, only mumbling small _It's okay_'s to me. We all know it won't be. Peeta is behind me, head held high. He's not going to be shamed, not anymore. We reach the train. Before entering I turn to face the crowd, many of them are crying. I bow, a sort of final goodbye on my part.

It is then when a man lights a stick on fire, screaming, "For our Mockingjay, the girl on fire! If we burn, you burn with us!" It is the last thing I hear before the shots that sound his death. _Another to add to the list_, I think. I've lost count of what number I was on. I now stare at the frantic crowd. It has been an honor.

We have been on the train for an hour now, there's nothing to do. I haven't seen Haymitch, so I go to his room. Even before getting to the door, the musty smell of alcohol hits my nose. He's even worse than after the nationwide announcement, after hearing all that was said he knew that once again, he'd send me in. Only this time, I wouldn't return.

I open the door, gasping at the sight. I force my eyes closed. He's naked. Drunk.

"Haymitch!" I scream.

"Calm down sweetheart, ain't nothing you ain't already seen." He says, rubbing at his bare chest.

I scream for Peeta. He hurries in, also cringing at the sight. We stare at each other and then nod. We each take a side, lifting the man up. We carry him to the bathroom, forcing him into the shower, the warm water beating against his skin. He mumbles words of reluctance. But we don't stop, we wash him down. I force his head into the stream of water. Washing his hair, leaving the rest of his body to Peeta.

It's awhile before he's fresh and clean, I take the liberty of cleaning his room. I couldn't bring myself to asking the Avox assigned to us. It confused me, really. How could someone betray the government so quickly? Was this because of me? I'm not flattered.

We dress him up, Haymitch is pissed. We ignore his words of anger shooting from his mouth. We force him to the dinning cart. Effie is waiting. I feel bad for not giving her the attention I had given Haymitch. I just figured she could care for herself. I was wrong, she was a mess.

Dinner is silent; it is when dessert arrives that Peeta finally breaks it.

"What are we going to do?" He asks.

"I don't know" Says Haymitch.

"Yea how about we play?" Everybody is now looking at me; they look rather disgusted at my idea. "Or at least look like we are. For I have no intention in winning!" I add.

"You can't do that! People look up to you, people need you!" Peeta informs me, loudly.

"I don't want them to, I want to die! Peeta, I'm not happy. Please! I want to, I want to die!"

He begins to cry, "So you'll leave me?"

The sadness in his words pains me, "I don't want to leave you, I want to save you." I avoid his eye contact.

"Well don't."

"Try me!" I scream, tears threatening to form in my eyes.

"Don't leave me here alone! Katniss, I love you."

I cry at his words. Yes, yes he does. Sigh, why Peeta? Why? I begin to plead with him, "Please."

"No." He says coldly, leaving afterward.

Haymitch stares at me, I don't know what he's thinking. If only he'd talk! And he does, "You can't do that."

"What?"

"Give up." He leaves as well.

It's me and Effie, now. We manage to finish our meal before she runs off in tears. Reminding me before she did that we'd have to get our rest, that we would be expected up early for the Opening Ceremonies. They'd be held in the afternoon this year, rather than late at night. I am in no mood to go this year, I don't think anyone is. I don't think anyone ever is. I'd be without Cinna, I miss him. My stylist in the two games I played in. Another death I caused.

I feel the nightmares on their ways; I knew I'd have to relive her death, all their deaths. Prim's, Rue's, Cinna's, Finnick's, everyone's. I bring myself to my feet. Dragging them to Peeta's room. Looking for his comfort. He's reluctant at first, but too nice, too caring to refuse for too long. He opens his arms to me. I smile, "I'll miss you." I let out before kissing him. He tears up, not arguing. He too now has a plan. And he too would miss me. We kiss for a while. I missed this. Him holding me. I can't remember the last time I slept in his arms.

Before I know it, I'm asleep.

_If you would review? Thank you!_


	2. Chapter two: Sparks Fly

The night was horrible; I kept dreaming that I was chasing Rue that I was trying to save her. She was begging for me to catch up, to help. I don't exactly know why I was scared, but I was. When I awoke I had just got a hold of her arm as an arrow shot through her head. The killer was already gone, hidden in the brush.

Peeta is gone, probably already dressed and at breakfast, not wanting to wake me he left alone. What will Effie think? Another night in Peeta's room. I sigh; I can only imagine the rumors that will be spread once we drop in the Capitol. It's so dumb, how they call themselves a city, it's just a bunch of people gossiping together, truth be told. What human would want to sit and watch other beings run around, killing others. We are their lab rats. I sigh, thinking of how many of them are at this second running around Wig shopping and getting cosmetic surgery in preparation for the games. The very thought sickens me.

I make my way to breakfast, everyone is already seated, they are eerily quiet. They know something I don't, I just know it. "What's wrong?" I ask sitting next to Effie.

Everyone turns and looks at each other, before Effie finally says, "Oh nothing, doll! It's just we are running late, you must hurry and eat, sleepyhead!"

_Sleepyhead _there must be something up, but no use in pestering them about it. Secrets are something this team has had since day one. I can't force them to tell me what they don't trust me with. I continue with breakfast. Everyone silently watching me eat. I feel like an animal at the zoo. Sigh. It's getting a bit annoying, can't they watch themselves? Or even grass grow! Wait, we're on a train, can't really do that. But still, my point is there.

I finish eating and then am rushed off to Effie's room. She's in a huge rush. I take it upon myself to slowly make my way to her room, she doesn't enjoy it one bit. Once there I see a ton of clothes, and then the wax. Oh no, not this. Effie sees the look on my face, "Now undress, you look horrible. I think it's only fair to help your styling team."

I roll my eyes, "Yea."

She forces my clothes off, I mumble words of hate. Which she ignores; just as me and Peeta did when Haymitch had used those same words against us last night. The wax papers are a pain. I scream as she forces them off, also taking some skin along with the hair that has grown since my departure of the last games. Why must I go through all this to die?

It's an hour before we stop at the Capitol and Effie is nearly halfway done. I guess I was hairier then she thought. She rushed to take on my legs. I send pain filled screams as once again she takes skin. Once we arrive to the capitol I am red as a berry, a very red berry. She has me place on a white sundress imbedded with real sunflowers. I study myself in the mirror; there is only one person who would come up with this design. I smile. It's his. Cinna. He's dead, but his work lives on.

"Yes, yes, it's his design; he made sure to have me dress you in it if the games ever returned." I turn to face Effie confused. She answers my confusion with, "I think we all felt that Snow wasn't truly gone. No matter what we saw. The Capitol as I'm sure you know is just a bunch of trick mirrors. No one is ever really gone." After this explanation she rushes me off the train. It's sunny out, I'm glad I was dressed the way I was. It's hot out, really hot. I'm bombarded with cameramen and news reporters begging for questions. I allow none. I walk alongside Peeta for as long as I can. He smiles at me, telling me that he likes the new look. My hair is down, no braid. My dress, freely flowing. I'm innocent. Innocent, was that what Cinna wanted me to be viewed as? I shake the thought out of my head.

Me and Peeta have to split up now, I give him a hug before exiting to my left, my styling team is waiting for me now, so is his. We've made them wait long enough.

I enter the room immediately being pulled into a silent group hug by Venia, Flavius, and Octavia the people who make up my prep team. I smile; they must know what is going to happen this year. Octavia is crying, I pat her back. She smiles to me, wiping her tears. "Glad to see you guys stuck with district twelve" I say flashing the three of them with a smile.

"Wouldn't want it any other way" says Flavius, as she makes sure to flip her golden hair behind her. I laugh, attention freak, I think. But it's what they were grown up knowing. I can't judge them for it.

Venia is oddly quiet. I thought she'd love to see me once again. After all it has been a year. I don't know, but it hurts still.

After reassuring the damage to my skin can be fixed they get started. They first start with a lotion that within minutes has my skin back to its normal color. They then start on the hair that Effie missed, I'd be sure to tell her of how much help she actually was. I laugh at the thought, the team then looks at me, as if I've gone crazy, but then laugh along. I don't know why, but they do.

After I'm all ready and clean they place me back in my dress, and do my hair. They place sunflowers throughout my hair in accessory to my dress. I spin once in front of the mirror, surprised by my beauty. They all give approving nods at their work. Octavia says something telling the rest that they could have done better, but are still very proud in them. And that their leader would be proud. Leader? I'm about to ask the question, but they cut me off, shoving me into a room. I'd meet him myself.

I'm asked to be seated by a pail looking man, looking no older than twenty. He's slightly attractive, but that's all. His hair is a normal dark brown, and his eyes a furious green. At some points I could have sworn he was looking straight through me. I sit as I am told. Listening to what Haymitch had told me in my first games: do as I'm told. He starts with my hair, slowly brushing it. I want to ask what his name is, but he told me not to talk. Odd, but still I must listen. He sets my hair down, picking it back up, or so I think he does. The television turns on. It's the reapings. I knew I had forgotten something, to watch them. I guess I was lucky for reruns.

They play them in order of district.

First is district one, luxury. They are a richer district. And make the luxury goods that decorate the Capitol. They are the ones who keep the Capitol residents bewigged and well flashy year-round. At first it is a boy and a girl that are chosen. The boy twelve years old in age. But the size of an eight year old, he looks scared. Knowing that he'd soon be dead, just as I would be. The other tribute is a girl, she is eighteen and stands proud. Something tells me that if she wasn't chosen that she would've been a volunteer career. Soon after she is chosen, the boy is then volunteered for, a girl also his size taking his place. She is sixteen and has a straight face. When asked to speak her name, she coldly says: Alley Peaker. The crowd claps at her.

The television goes blank and then starts back up, now showing district two, masonry. Known for its beautiful buildings, but also its strong people. Peacekeepers and born and trained here. Truth be told, without district two, Panem would be literally nothing... After all it is they who build our cities. Two girls are chosen, they are twins. It's weird that they both were chosen. It's a first in the game's history. The announcer makes sure to have the crowd give them a standing ovation. I roll my eyes. After the clapping dies down, the two break down in tears. On what seems to be their last dime, soon after they are replaced by volunteers, careers. Leave it to district two, to have two careers. They are buff and huge, surely to be a huge problem in my plan to keep Peeta alive. I would need help to kill them. I really would. They are both male, the one on the left is shorter. But sure is buffer, I've made note to call him buff, for I missed his real name. And I am in no way going to take the initiative to learn it. The second goes by the name of John Barr. He has a deep voice and soft eyes.

Once again the television goes black, this time returning with the district three symbol blinking. It soon switches to the recorded reaping. This district makes the technology that the nation depends on. If it weren't for them, the games would have never been televised. The first to be called is a small girl. She reminds me a great deal of Prim, her name Lina Bud. I silently pray that our paths do not collide in the arena. I don't think I could ever kill someone that resembles Prim in such a way. I let out a tear as she walks up stage, silent and steady. The crowd is also silent, I don't think anyone is going to volunteer. I was right. The second to be called sends a pain through my chest. How could this happen? Wasn't he staying in district two? I nearly fall to the ground. If it wasn't for the grip of my new lead stylist on my hair I would have surely needed surgery on my face. I apologize and watch on. He stands proud, walking up the stage. Gale, oh Gale how? Wasn't the age limit eighteen? No that's right, they changed it. Twenty is now the maximum age. He says nothing to the announcer who seems a bit displeased at his silence. He shakes his head and then wishes for a great games. The crowd makes no movement as he asks them to clap. He walks off stage, pissed.

The stage goes black again, when it returns playing the reapings from four. I pay no attention for once again two careers volunteer. This time a girl aged twenty and a boy age sixteen. I let my mind take a tangent and wonder about Gale and where he is at this moment. I'd soon see him.

I pay no attention to the reapings in five, six, seven, eight, and nine. Ten only catches my attention for someone has volunteered; it is rare for them to have careers so I watch as he parades across stage. He is huge at only fourteen, I could mistake him to be at least seventeen. His name is Ben Lasting, I don't know why but I get a weird vibe from him. The other tribute is a sixteen year old girl, Sun I didn't catch her last name, but she is bawling. I feel a bit bad for her. Having to say good bye to her family, not sure if she'd return. Which if my plan succeeds, she won't be.

I watch eleven's reaping wishing that I didn't. Two twelve year old girls who look much like Rue have been chosen. I freak out at the idea of ever having to kill them. Why couldn't we all live? I ignore my district's reapings. I can't take the site of myself once again freaking out and volunteering. What would Gale think of my actions? Who he love me still, as he said he did before? Or would he think my decision stupid. That giving into what they wanted was dumb. I watch district thirteen's reaping. It is their first. But if you didn't know it you'd think they have been through it at least one hundred times. They know exactly what to do and when to do it, ending with the outcome of a boy and a girl tribute, both volunteered both seventeen. The television then turns off.

It is a tug at my hair that brings me to reality. I turn to look fiercely at the man who had just hurt me, but can't find myself to let anything out but tears at the site of him. The man had been replaced with him. With... Cinna. I jump up, hugging him tightly. Hadn't he died? I then remember Effie's words, her telling me that here in the Capitol no one is really gone. It's a show. A show I was a part of. My reaction to his death made it all the more real. "What happened?" I ask desperately.

He hushes me, informing me that he wasn't supposed to be here. That he had lied to get in here, he in fact was the man that I had meat before the reapings had been played. I'm at first confused but too happy to care. He finishes me up, telling me that this year I'd be dressed once again beautifully. I smile at him. Cinna isn't dead. He never was.

An hour before the Opening Ceremony is when he actually starts to dress me. Before then we talked on and on about what is happening, he tells me that he is happy to see me, but upset under the circumstances. He says he isn't surprised, though. That he was sure that it would happen. That I'd be sent into another game. I shrug. Yea, I guess I was too. Anyway, back to dressing. I'm in a coal black sun dress. At first I am surprised at how simple it was, pretty sure that he could have come up with something more. Because this dress didn't say Cinna at all. He assures me that everything will turn out amazingly. That he still had a few tricks up his sleeves. He then slips comfortable flats onto my feet. They are also black. He then moves onto my hair and makeup. He curls it, and then puts it into a beautiful bun. Spraying it with something to make it shine. He applies a soft coat of make up to my face, bringing out my natural beauty. He makes sure to have my stormy gray eyes pop. I make my way to the mirror. Happy with the outcome, I smile. I take notice to the person reflecting in the mirror, she looks nothing like the true Katniss Everdeen, but she sure is beautiful. I turn to Cinna, I smile and bow to him. He reminds me that he isn't supposed to be here, that he is and now always will be in public known as Philippe Star, a name that I didn't think fit him very well. He agreed, but it was all that they could come up with to keep his true identity sealed. He goes and dresses back into his Philippe attire. I nod and call him by his new name. We then make our way out to the building were the Ceremony would be held this year. It's a glass made building that was perfect in every way, besides the fact that it was here, in the Capitol.

Now 12:00pm, it was time for the Ceremony to begin. Philippe reminded me to stay still, that it was okay for me to hold Peeta's hand, but to make the decision before the chariot went off. I nod and run off to my chariot. I look for Gale, but don't find him. Peeta shows up, looking great as usual. He is dressed in a black tux; I see nothing big about it. Then again, it was Cinna that was known for his big work, not Portia.

We are now on our chariot. I decide not to hold Peeta's hand. The chariots from district one and two are half way around the circle when I see him, Gale. Dressed in a glowing white suit. That screamed tech. I smiled, he looked amazing. He always did. I think he was looking for me too; for once we met eyes he smiled as well. He nodded to me, mouthing that we'd talk later. I understood. For now we must lay low. I would be all for it, if it wasn't for Cinna's I mean Philippe's little show. Once I was half way around the track. I could see the crowd was bored. They actually expected more from district twelve, sadly it was given, for just as we are about to turn my dress begins to spark. The black fabric transforming into a magnificent red. I'm sending off yellow sparks into the crowd. At first they are amazed, then scared, but noticing that the sparks aren't harmful, amazed again. Cinna had out done himself. I am shining. I am The Girl On Fire. I am the Mockingjay. And Snow will pay. I proudly smile, looking at myself in the screen above. I look wonderful. I am not only shining brightly like a fire, but because of the touch of makeup he had done, my eyes pop out, showing a look of innocence. I didn't expect it to do so much. But it does. I think I feel the crowd's sympathy for me. I wave, making sure to keep my body still just as Philippe had told me to. After thirteen's chariot makes its way around the lights dim. And the crowd vanishes, the ceremony, finished.

If anything was said by this performance, it was this: that I surely wouldn't be forgotten.

_Comments? Questions? Review!_


	3. Chapter three: Perfect Thirteen

We arrive back to our old home. A whole floor reserved for us. We take to our rooms, a bit tired. I fall to my bed burying my face into my pillow. I don't want to do this. I don't want to play these games. And now, I don't want to have to choose, I know I've chosen Peeta. But how could I let Gale fall? What will I do? I lay still for an hour. Not thinking, not doing a thing. Just lying there. I try to sleep, but a knock at the door quickly stops me from that. I open it and there he stands. It's Gale.

"Haymitch let me in." He says as he walks into the room.

"Yea, so what are we going to do?" I ask curiously.

He shrugs and says softly, "die."

I stare at him for a quick second, was he playing? No, he was serious. "No, you can win. You can."

He laughs, sitting on the bed. "We both know you've made up your mind. I saw you on that stage, the look in your eyes. You told yourself you'd save him. That you'd go into this game ready to die for him." He smiles to me. He knows me too well.

I sit next to him, leaning my head on his shoulder. "I don't want you to die, Gale."

He puts an arm around me, squeezing me tightly. It is as he has his arms around me when I finally take notice to how much I've missed my hunting partner, my best friend "and I don't want you to die, Katniss."

I look up to him; he's staring back at me. I can't believe that just a couple years ago he was the boy ready to kill anyone in the Capitol. That boy was gone, replaced with a kinder soul. One who had finally realized what he had given up, what he lost the day he decided to fight. I'm silent for a while.

He smiles again, "I do regret it all. I should have ran with you that day you asked me to. I should have stayed. I should have loved you." His words are filled with care, his eyes sadness. He leans in his lips are nearly touching mine. He waits for me to make the final move, giving me the choice.

"I love you." I lean in the rest of the way and we kiss. I feel guilty. I feel as if I'm betraying Peeta, but I don't care. I need this. I need Gale.

We stop to breathe and I ask once more. "What are we going to die?"

He smiles and says again, a bit louder, "die," pausing and then adding, "together."

Tomorrow is training; we'd have to sleep if we wanted to get anything done. I ask if he would stay, he denies. Saying that he'd get in trouble if caught franchising with the _enemy._ I pause, pushing him. I am no enemy, but an ally, a former partner. We say our goodbyes and decide that we'd make a game plan at the training center.

He leaves and I go to my bed. I've decided to skip dinner, I'm not hungry, and I instead go to bed.

_ "HELP, HELP, HELP, HELP, KATNISS HELP!" I hear as I enter the dark forest, I look around. Where are the voices coming from? Who needs my help? I get angered. I can't find the victims I don't recognize the voices. I silence myself, allowing only my ears to do work, the ears that once were used to hunting, killing food. Once I get the direction I run in it as fast as I can. I rush myself to them. Once I'm there I see them. The two twelve year old girls from eleven and the girl from three, Lina bud. "What's wrong!" I scream to them. They do nothing but point behind me. I'm shocked as I take aim to the cause of their fear. It's a mutt, one from the first games. The one marked eleven. Its eyes replicating Rue's. I can't bring myself to raise an arrow to it. Even with the girls begging me to. "Quiet Prim!" I yell to them, not realizing that none of them were her. They shush, both confused and scared. Why had I called them Prim? The mutt growls to me. I then dash off, it follows. I now begin to recognize my surroundings. They've placed me in the same place as my first games, the arena that started it all. I'm only feet away from Rue's self-made grave. I stop at its location. If this thing really had a part of Rue in it, could I force her out? Could I use her memories to stop her? Could I save her? I whistle the four note tune. The one she herself whistled years ago in the fields of eleven, allowing the others to know that the work day was over. The animal stops. It taking notice to the sound. Was it working? I stare it in the eyes, yes it was. A tear, a single tear exits its left eye. I smile. And then begin to say, "Rue, my little Rue, it is me. It's Katniss." The monster then begins to bark. I don't know what I did to cause the change in demeanor but it sure does change. It's done. She will kill me. She rushes me into a tree. I beg for her to stop, telling her that I was sorry, that if I could I would have found a way. That I would've saved her. That I wouldn't have let Marvel kill her. I see nothing in her eyes, nothing that tells me she's listening, that she cares. On one a last limb I begin to sing._

_ Deep in the meadow, under the willow__  
><em>_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow__  
><em>_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes__  
><em>_And when again they open, the sun will rise.__  
><em>_  
><em>_ The creature stops, allowing me to continue as it sits listening._

___Here it's s__afe, here it's warm__  
><em>_Here the daisies guard you from every harm__  
><em>_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true__  
><em>_Here is the place where I love you.__  
><em>_  
><em>_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away__  
><em>_Cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray__  
><em>_Forget your woes an__d let your troubles lay__  
><em>_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.__  
><em>_  
><em>_Here it's safe, here it's warm__  
><em>_Here the daisies guard you from every harm__  
><em>_  
><em>_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true__  
><em>

_ I feel my own tears forcing their ways up. I push them down. I must finish this song._

_Here is the place where I love you._

_ The creature is silent and then begins to shift. I lean forward taking eye. What is happening? I fall out the tree, too far out. I force myself up, ignoring the pain shifting throughout my body. I walk to her, to the girl that now lies where the beast once stood, to Rue. I smile; there she is in all her beauty. She stands up, smiling as well. She hugs me, "You saved me." She then begins to cry, saying that she is sorry, that most of the time she didn't know what she was doing, that she didn't even know what she was. She had been taken over by a monster. A monster made by him, by Snow. I tell her that it is okay, that I won't let it happen again, that I'm sorry I didn't make it there faster, that I couldn't save her. She tells me that I couldn't have done anything more. That singing to her caused her to be pain free, to not fall into death, but an endless sleep, a peaceful dream. A sleep that at first started as a dream, but then brought herself here._

_We make our way back to the girls, they are crying. They tell me they thought I died. I tell them the monster is gone and that a friend has returned. They stare at Rue disbelievingly. They know this girl; after all they had watched her die years ago on television. I sit with them, telling them stories, the ones that my mom had told me before the accident that took my father, before I lost her. They aren't scared anymore and ask if I'll take care of them. I say yes, but make no promises; I don't think I could ever keep them. We set up camp; I and Rue take shifts watching them. During each other's shifts, then make sure to go and hunt. We get enough food to eat for three days. Once the children awake they are happy to see the food. They devour it, afterward feeling bad for over eating. Me and Rue laugh, and tell them that it will be okay, that as long as we can hunt, there will be food._

_ The girls go back to bed after eating, they were awake for days, forcing themselves to keep watching, so they'd know when they would have to hide. I tell them that I am impressed with them. They all smile and then begin to fall to sleep calmly._

_ It is long before anything real happens._

_ The footsteps are loud, me and Rue jump into defensive positions. My hands tightly secured on my bow. Rue's filled with throwing knives in one, and a dagger in the other. The intruder barges in fast. But I and Rue are faster. I shoot him with an arrow and Rue takes it upon herself to hit him a couple times with her knives. We take our weapons and clear the area, forcing the girls up and into a slight jog. They fight to keep up with us, after a short while he take shelter at the base of a great oak. The girls are thanking us for saving them, we only nod, we knew what we were doing. There was no need for thanks._

_ The girls are sleeping, me and Rue reminiscing in the memories of our first games. We are laughing, and that is when it happens. It is then when the arrow that takes her life, enters her skull, killing her immediately._

With that, what had started as a dream is over.

I jolt awake, tears burning my eyes due to the great amount exiting them. Rue was there she was alive. I saved her and then she died. Once again I was unable to help. She died laughing, unknowing that anyone was near, that a real threat stood only ten feet away. A man with a bow. I then vow, swearing that I'd take care of those girls - the ones from my dreams - and any other child that had to fight in these games. Yes I'd save Peeta, but for those children I won't let them suffer and I won't allow them to be only a number in the death count of the games, a causality of a selfish crowd.

It's early, so I have to get showered. I do so, letting my muscles relax in the warm water. I allow myself to take time, to enjoy this shower. I will only have a few before death, anyway. Once I'm out I notice a hour has passed and everyone is up. Breakfast is being served and I find my way into a nightgown and to the table. Everyone is looking at me, I guess Haymitch let news out that I was with Gale before I went to bed. It takes a while before the stares turn into small glances, but I can still feel Peeta's eyes on me. I look back at him, "What?" I ask.

He just shakes his head. What did I do? Did I do anything wrong? What did Haymitch tell him? I'm now pissed. I don't know why, no real reason has been given for me to be so. But I am. I think Haymitch takes notice, because he tries to change the subject of interest from me to training. "Everyone knows your strengths, I figure you could spend one day working on things you aren't so good at and then spend the last day working on what you are good at. Learning new things could be key to your survival." He says looking around the table, Effie nodding in agreement. Peeta gives a slight nod and then do I.

Peeta is now looking at me, his eyes asking the question that his mouth wouldn't let him.

I stare into his eyes for a bit, before answering them, "we agreed to die."

He's shocked; I think he thought something more happened. That something I couldn't bare to tell him. He was going to lose me, the least I could do would be to let him do so still with the thought that I loved him and him only. Which wasn't true in any way. I don't think I could ever really choose. Lucky for me, Gale made that choice with me. We'd save the boy with the bread, sacrificing our lives for his.

Peeta sighs, stands up, and then exits the room. I have upset him once more.

Haymitch grunts and then Effie begins to sob. For some reason she tricked herself into believing that I still had some chance that I could live. Even if Snow didn't want me to. With me saying what I just did killed all of that. Sending her to where she is now, in her room sobbing.

I walk alone to the training center. I wasn't the first or the last. There were a couple kids, faces I didn't recognize. Most likely from districts five, six, seven, eight, and nine the districts in which I paid no attention to during the reruns of the reapings. They ignore me, continuing on with early training. Which I don't think was against the rules at all it was just people didn't really do it. I wait for Gale to enter and then run along with him station to station. I tell him what Haymitch had told me and Peeta, we decide to do as he said.

First station: Camouflage. I've never been good at it. Gale is much better, but after a few tries I actually find myself able to blend into the rock walls they have made for us. Gale – the fake trees they brought in for us as well. Once we feel happy we move on.

This time we try the Ropes Course, we are accompanied by Lina and the two girls from eleven. I tell Gale of my wanting to protect them for as long as I can and he at first disagrees but then allows himself to open up to the idea. By the end of this course we have formed ourselves a little alliance. I tell Gale that we will really need to take advantage of this station, for I think we'll be hiding most of the time. So after an hour or two we are all at the ceiling, climbing along the ropes, me telling Gale how much the girls look like little squirrels. He laughs and then we move on. This time to the Gauntlet the shelves ascend out of the ground. Moving up and down, higher and then lower. We must jump up and down them avoiding the trainer's patted bats. The girls are having trouble, but soon pick up their slack. By the end of this station they are all out of breathe. But that is fine, for our time is up.

We are all taken to a room to eat. They'd like us to talk out alliances and get to know one another. I sit with Peeta who ignored me during much of the training time, Gale, Lina, and the two girls from eleven Flo and Rhyme. We all talk over my idea of taking in Sun and the boy from five, Erin. They don't argue with me, so I send Gale to confront them. They both accept. We stop there; our alliance is far greater than any other one here. Even the Career's who seem to have split up into two alliances. The first one consisting of: both tributes from one Alley and Lauren, Buff, and the girl from four Evelyn. The other: John, Ben, the boy from nine Eden, and the thirteen year old girl from five Lynda. As for the rest, I have no idea who they are working with or if they are even working with anyone. One thing is for sure, though. This game will be a fight. It won't be as easy as hiding to keep alive, I will have to kill, and I will have to murder to keep Peeta alive and to care for my team. We spend the rest of dinner talking and keeping to ourselves and to our teams.

Once dinner is over we are escorted back to our floors.

When I finally return I'm tired as ever and only looking for one thing: The comfort of my bed. And I find it for I take no time to stop and talk with Effie, Haymitch or Peeta, I just sleep.

Sadly, the nightmares return.

_I'm __walking down a road in tears the source of my tears being that on each side are the people that have died for me, because of me. They yell at me "It's all your fault!" every few persons adding a "Die just as I have!" I want to, boy do I want to. I'd love t__o fall dead right now. Sadly, nothing happens. Nothing comes to save me, to kill me. I can't die. They won't allow it. Instead I am forced to walk down this road, this road bordered with men, women, boys, girls, and even babies who have died because of me.__ Only some smile, the others letting out words of hate as mentioned before. As I reach the end I find the mutts waiting for me. I wish for them to kill me, but they only force me to turn around. To once again endure what I had just gone through. This happe__ns over and over, till finally_

I awake.

It's the middle of the night; I can't do anything but force myself to Peeta's room. If I want any sleep tonight, I'd have to be in his arms. That is, if he opens them to me. I open the door, not even knocking. He's on the bed asleep, I walk slowly to him. Once there poking his shoulder. I ask him if I may sleep here, I feel as if he's going to say no, but then he sees my eyes, I'm terrified. He drowsily asks, "What's wrong?"

I sigh, "Nightmare."

His head nods and he lifts up his arm, allowing the blanket up, I crawl in, curling up beside him. Moving his arm around me. He kisses my forehead and I feel at peace. I rub my face against his chest, finding comfort. I think I catch a smile on his face, but I don't know. I don't think I ever will. We stay like that for a while, I can't sleep still. Not because of the nightmares, but because I want to remember this. I think he does too, for he seems like he's taking in every moment. Carving it into his memory. It is me who finally breaks our silence, "Are you mad at me?"

He studies me for a quick second and answers, "No, just upset. I don't want you to die, and it's all you can seem to be thinking about."

I wrap an arm around him and look up, "I will be there, till the last second. I promise. I owe you this Peeta, you've done so much. I need to do this, want to do this. Please don't take it from me."

He sighs, "What if I find a way to live, for all of us to live. Would you take it?"

I nod, yes I would. Even though I don't think it possible, I promise him, yes, yes I will. I will take it if he can find it. We both close our eyes, drifting asleep. This time the nightmares are gone. I dream of nothing. Peeta has saved me, once more.

When I finally awake I'm alone. I'm the last awake today and once again the last to breakfast. Everyone once again is staring at me when I walk in. I'm getting used to it, but it still bothers me, SO MUCH. I ignore it though, today is the last day in group training, and I want to enjoy it. Even if it is one day closer to my death. We talk of nothing, and surprisingly no one leaves mad. We finish breakfast and Haymitch and Effie wish us good luck. We then make way to training.

"Work with me and Gale today, the rest of our team will be scattered out and about working on things they enjoy, things they are good at." I tell Peeta as we make our way to the training center. He nods in agreement and we both walk in together. Today we are last to arrive. Gale is waiting for me, I tell him Peeta is joining us, he at first is argumentative, but allows it. He later tells me that he doesn't hate him. That he in fact is jealous. I feel bad for making him feel like that. He tells me that it was never my fault, that Snow started this. Today we go to camouflage, let Peeta shine, perfectly hiding himself within the bushes that surrounded the fake waterfall that the Game makers had brought for us today. Then we go to the snare station, I am fairly good here, but it is Gale who gets the attention of the mentor of this station. He perfectly makes the snares for the different animals, squirrels, beavers, even bears. I love watching him do it. It's like he's the only one there that he's doing something he loves. Peeta is in last, he couldn't set a snare to save his life. Which in the games could in fact be lifesaving. Lastly we make our way to the archery station. I love it. I excel here, once again getting the cold, jealous stares from the crowd of tributes watching. I smile in their direction. Making sure that I AM their target and not Peeta or even Gale. They jealously shrug me off, walking off to complete their work. The bell that ended our training would ring soon and then tomorrow it'd be up to us. We'd have to earn a score worthy of sponsors. Hopefully I could once again come up with a great score. I kind of pray for Peeta to get a low one. This will make him a not so important person to kill. Causing for his death to come later, if it ever comes. Which I also pray doesn't happen.

I haven't paid much attention to anyone these last two days, but today it is Alley who finally catches my eye. She's training with an ax; she's taking things out here and there. With one throw she forces three dummy heads off. I find myself gasping in awe. She is good.

We all enjoy dinner. I sit with my alliance and we laugh, talk, and just enjoy our last dinner here, together. We make sure to talk out strategies, but in some code Gale had come up with, he wanted to make sure that what was said between us stayed between us. We all promise to do our best, and that no matter what if we die, it isn't anyone's fault but Snows. That if it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be here. Truth be told, it kind of lightens the weight on my shoulders, to hear them agree to that, well it makes me feel much better to do as I plan, for Peeta to be victor in this game. After dinner we are once again taken back to our floors, that is after our goodbyes, and last words of advice.

It's late and I am once again tired. Only this time I don't go to my room at all. Instead I just go to Peeta's; I strip off my pants and put on one of Peeta's shirts. I then crawl into his bed and try to sleep. I can't, that's when he comes in. Peeta. Fully dressed, but not for long. Before I know it he too is comfortably dressed and is in bed as well. We talk for a while, telling each other of what we each plan to do for the game makers. He says he will most likely do camouflage, I tell him I'm not sure. That I don't really know what to do. Everyone knows of my ability to shoot. That when he says I should do it, but take it to an extreme. Run, climb, all while shooting. Show how good I am, how I am worthy of the best of sponsors. Which he really believes I am. I laugh and kiss him. He is surprised, I am too. But I allow my feelings to take control. I'm kissing him once again, this time he's returning the favor. I smile as he does and soon after he returns the smile too. He's just as tired as I am, but we are ignoring it. It's only us right now, nothing else. There's a knock at the door, but we ignore that too. Pissed off Haymitch runs off. Shouting something about freaks or something. To tell you the truth, I don't know what he said. I was only paying attention to Peeta. After a while we stop and both sleep peacefully. No nightmares arise. I sleep quietly, no kicking, no nothing.

When I finally awake I feel it. I feel the effect of a peaceful sleep, I feel new and energized. I wake to see Peeta at my side, I poke him awake. And when he does we both get up and get dressed. He allows me to shower first and after that I wait for him. We both change and go to breakfast. We eat happily while Haymitch goes on about something about getting sponsors that it's important or something. I laugh when he finally realizes that neither of us is listening. Effie does too, but quickly shifts to seriousness when she says that we must leave now, that our prep teams are waiting. We do as she says and take off.

We separate when we reach the fork in the hallway, each one leading to the others preparation team. We hug and then leave.

When I arrive Cinna's waiting, he smiles at me, and nods for me to get undressed. I do so. He then changes me into a tight fitting spandex. He then fits me with a black V-neck. He braids my hair and now I am ready. We take time to talk for my turn with the game makers wouldn't be for a while. He tells me to try my best during my session to earn my score. That this year they would be looking for the one to give a perfect score, to give a _thirteen_. He explains to me that because of the new district that they added the extra point and that I could get it. If only I allow myself to. And I will.

When I leave he pats my shoulder. I smile and nod to him. I will get that thirteen, for him. Peeta is still waiting when I return. He's nervous as can be, I can see it in his face. He smiles to me, trying to say otherwise. But it doesn't convince me.

"Come on cake boy, I know you can frost. You can do this." I laugh, he does too and then before we know it. It's his turn.

_**PEETAS POINT OF VIEW.**_

__I leave the room; the peacekeeper assigned to me takes my arm and guides me into the session area. I'm greeted by the game makers and they allow for me to get together my things. I gather up mud and different mosses. I stand near a tree, getting into things. I get lost in my work. Before I know it I'm covered head to toe. I make sure to blend everything appropriately. I then stand close to the tree. I hear a man ask where I have gone, he obviously wasn't paying attention. I move my arm, the one I colored a bird on. Another then screams "WHO LET THE BIRD IN?"

I walk away from the tree and bow. They allow me to exit. I leave the room laughing, "WHO LET THE BIRD IN?" I think they hear me for they all laugh. I'm proud in my work. I did well.

_**BACK TO KATNISS.**_

Peeta exits, telling me that they are ready. I nod and walk in. I don't let the peacekeeper touch me. I walk far ahead of him. The game makers obviously don't like me from the start. They tell me that I mustn't disrespect them this time. I sigh and then I get my bow and grab the quiver of arrows near it. I then make way to climbing and running, I shoot. I hit the target perfectly. I start getting into it as I find myself hitting everything perfectly shooting the ropes that keep up dummy bags. Even the small wire that keeps the ceiling fans above. I laugh as one game makers jumps and screams. The rest join in. The bell rings and my turn here is over with. I'd soon find out whether or not my efforts made the cut.

I walk back with Peeta, he waited for me. I find Cinna, Effie, and Haymitch all sitting on the couch waiting. I nod to all three, they smile and nod back. Knowing I did my best. They ask no questions. We just sit, waiting.

The television shoots on and Caesar Flickerman's voice echoes in our living area. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen! I am here to tell you all the scores of our wonderful tributes, the gamemakers are proud in the group this year. With few exceptions though, they say that everyone did great. They have rated the tributes one to thirteen, based on what they thought best fit them. I will announce these in order of district, if I may begin." He stops, looking up to the screen behind him. The district one logo appears and then a picture of her, Alley, she looks fierce. He then starts up, "Alley has scored a nine, the game makers said she did wonderful. Sadly, that is all they could say." He pauses to allow the next picture to pop up. "Lauren! She scored an eight and is said to for sure be competition in these games." He allows the screen to flicker to the district two logo and then Buff's picture. "Logan has scored a ten." The crowd goes wild for him. Caesar hushes them. And continues on, this time John's is picture on the screen, he smiles and begins, "It seems John has earn a seven." The crowd isn't so enthusiastic.

It then goes on to Lina, she got a five, far better than what I actually thought she would get. Caesar claps for her, saying that she must have tried her best. Next is Gale, I smile when I see his picture shine. Caesar stares at his paper, he is surprised. "It has seemed that former rebel, Gale has received an eleven." I shoot up clapping. Cinna pulls me down, not happy with me for some reason. The rest go on quickly, I find myself loosing all patience for my turn. The rest of our alliance has gotten sixes, I am happy with them. Now it's time for me. Caesar smiles at my picture, he is obviously happy to see me. He then nods approvingly at my score. "Katniss has outdone herself this time! It seems she has scored a perfect thirteen." My jaw drops. I didn't expect to do that good, maybe a ten, even a nine, but a thirteen? No. The crowd takes a while to calm down. They love me. Next is Peeta, Caesar happily announces his eleven. Peeta smiles, he is proud. We stop watching there, later I learn that both tributes from district thirteen have gotten nines. Good for their first year in the games. After hugs from Cinna, and congrats from Haymitch me and Peeta make our ways to our rooms or should I say _his room._ We both once again sleep together. I take comfort in his arms. Tomorrow would be the interviews. What would Cinna have in store for me now?

Whatever it was, I know that it would make the crowd sad for me.

_Comment? Rate? Review? Anything you want to happen? Anything Caesar should ask?_

_I will update this as soon as I can, school has seemed to currently get the better of me. So if you would make suggestions! I will get on this right away!_


End file.
